Scattered Souls
by arosequartz
Summary: One night, a few lost boys are captured, leaving the rest to scatter, forcing Peter Pan and Makenzy (Spark) to abandon camp. Despite how unpredictable Neverland is, the two eighteen year old's must count on each other to survive. It's a game of Hide and Seek, be found, or suffer.
1. Chapter 1

**Confession: My T.G.L story wasn't going anywhere, and I had writers block. So now I present a new OUAT Peter Pan/OC: Independent. Don't like Marysues, well read this. Hate when the plot is just**** about Love, well this story has an actual plot.**

******Really, there is an actual plot to Independent, (with a dash of romance). I've been up all night typing out the rising action, climax, and falling action of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Makenzy groaned.

She had just arrived back to camp, crashed down on her bed looking for some good hours to rest, only to be interrupted by lots of shouts, and hoots coming from the clearing. _Not now! Can't a girl get at least ten minutes of sleep around here?_

Course she already knew the answer to that, and it was no. For some reason, Pan's boys never fueled out of energy, well the teens didn't, albeit sometimes the younger ones would sleep. They loved games, dancing to Peter's pipes (though the music bewitched them, even her to do so), and hunting. At the moment, they were busy playing with knives. Sparring with each other, throwing blades at imaginary targets they drew on trees, and most likely cutting themselves up in the process.

The lost girl forced herself to stay awake.

Why?

Every time knife games were played, a lost boy would come running to her, begging for a chopped off finger to be stitched back on his hand. _How many fingers have I stitched?_ She tried counting. _Too much._

Being the only girl in Neverland, she ignored Peter and his boys as much as possible. You could almost say she lived independently.

She huffed, sat up, then stumbling forwards, picked up rectangular shaped mirror. Her skin was a light tan, black ebony hair framed her heart shaped face in layers falling down just below her chest. Heaving a sigh of weariness and boredom, Makenzy crashed back on her bed, lying on her back, suspiciously eyeing the holes in her ceiling.

Though it wasn't exactly a ceiling, all she had for cover were thick pieces of sewn animal skins held up by few tree branches, and the edges of those skins were held down to the ground by Peter's magic. Some books had randomly been thrown to the side, a small wooden chair (which she begged him to make) sat close to the opening flaps of her 'hut', lastly the bed she was currently lying on was literally made from ground materials: thin sheets covered twigs, leaves, and moss build up on a piece of animal skin.

Similar to her's, there were four bigger hut like shelters surrounding the clearing. Two huts held two to three teens, while the other two held most of the younger boys. Peter had his own.

"Spark! Spark!"

Makenzy shot up just in time to see the flaps whipped open, revealing a boy about nine years old wearing dark clothes and a thick hooded cloak. The hood was off, revealing soft blonde hair and a round face. The young boy would've looked adorable — if it wasn't for the disconnected pointer finger he was currently holding in his opposite hand, blood spurting out.

She sighed, patting the spot next to her. "Come on Gerrum, sit here." The boy slid down by her side, pulling his hood up to hide his face. But the teen could tell he was crying.

Grabbing a needle and thread, Makenzy tried her best to reattach his finger. "Hold still," she said, tightening her grip on his hand. "This will take longer if you wiggle."

"But Spark, it hurts." Gerrum sniffled, wiping his nose. "Are you done yet?"

She smiled, 'Spark' was the name Pan personally gave her. Said it was because of her eyes, they were like mini flames in the dark twisted forest. "If you keep wiggling, I just might stop." She warned him, almost missing the spot where she jabbed her needle, making the boy squirm even more.

Right as she finished Gerrum's finger off, another little boy by the name of Targ entered, holding his pinky.

"Sit down Targ," she scoffed rolling her eyes, annoyed yet touched by the two boys trust.

In the past hour, she was busy stitching on fingers from one boy to the next. Her hands dripped with their blood, spotting her black jeans as well. All of them so far had been young, no teenagers yet, but then...

Makenzy looked up from stitching a boys thumb as the hut's flaps opened. Entering was a tall boy, a nasty scar ran diagonally down his face, wavy blonde hair brushed his shoulders. "Felix," a smirk spread upon her lips. "What a surprise. I thought the sleeves of my sweatshirt were bloody enough." Holding out her arms, streams from all the lost boys blood went down her hand and up her navy blue sleeve, staining the fabric red.

He sneered back at her. "Be quiet," was all he said and sat down, holding a chopped off ring finger. From the way he glowered at a boy named Tom, Makenzy could tell it was that boy's fault for Felix's hand.

Suppressing a giggle, she pulled out one thread, only to realize it was her last. _Maybe they can just magically appear._ They didn't. _Damn, I hate asking Peter! _The idea of asking _him_ for something made her cringe. She hated asking for things, made her feel like she was groveling. Especially if whoever she asked was an arrogant, cocky, clever, not to mention know-it-all, teenage boy.

"Spark."

Felix's voice broke her thoughts. "Sorry," she apologized, maneuvering back to Peter's second in command. "Don't move." She gave him a warning glance, then went to work.

Once all the thumbs, pointers, middle, etc. were stitched back on, she sent all the boys back out to the clearing. Despite that Peter would've objected, she called out, "Don't play with friggin knives!" When she looked back from the entrance, three little boys: Gerrum, Targ, and another named Justus were curled up in a corner, fast asleep. _Oh, that's adorable. _A small smile appeared on her face as she watched for a second.

Slowly, she took them one by one in her arms, and set two on each side of her skin bed, and the last down to where her feet would touch, then took a large bear skin which was draped over the chair, and made herself comfortable between Gerrum and Targ, Justus snuggled closer to her feet.

Now wide awake from all the commotion, Makenzy decided to read a book. She randomly chose one, and started reading where the corner of a page was bent. But soon she got bored and just stared at the three boys. Gerrum was softly snoring, Targ mumbled in his sleep, pale skin and red hair glowing in the night, while Justus, gently tossed and turned, the speckled bridge of his nose crinkled up, sniffing, like he had allergies.

It seemed odd to her how few of Pan's minions were from different generations. Most of them came from the enchanted forest, which she knew was the home to many lost boys, including Peter Pan himself. That's why so many of them had unusual names, or old ones.

Amused, she tried to remember what things were like back in 2069. How cars levitated just a few inches off the roads as they drove by. The computers not only had Siri, but she could move your mouse, or type on the keyboard. There were only few, certain things Makenzy could remember.

One time she asked Justus what things were like for him in 2014. The reply he gave was just a shrug of the shoulders and tip of his head. "Pretty much the same as you, but cars didn't levitate."

Suddenly yawning, she realized how little sleep she hadn't gotten in hours. Yes hours, not days, nor weeks, hours. Neverland was always a starry field night, and the moon never lost its glow. Before Makenzy knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_It was so dark and gloomy, yet the figure of light still shown blindly in the shadows. Makenzy tried to reach it, but every step she took, the light would move away. She walked towards it, about halfway there when the light suddenly vanished. Gloominess started closing in, making it difficult for her to breath...Closer...Closer..._

She awoke with a jolt only to feel someone's hand pressed against her mouth. Makenzy sprung up, panic jolting through her stomach, eyes open wide.

"Don't, move." A gritted voice spoke near her ear.

It was Peter.

His arm was around her like an embrace, but his touch felt to hard and strong, locking her arms in check. She gave him a dirty look, who responded by pointing towards the clearing.

Staring ahead, she could just make out shadows moving around the campfire, talking in hushed whispers. A sense of foreboding took over her gut as the silhouette of someone came and stood oddly close to her shelter.

"Anyone in there?" A voice whispered and a second shadow joined the first.

"Highly doubt it," the first shadow spoke, his voice low. "We already captured most of the boys," Makenzy felt Peter tense behind her. "The others scattered."

"Is he here?" The second shadow asked, but the first shook his head.

"No, the bloody twit was already gone." The first growled, raising an arm, revealing a hook that replaced where his right hand was supposed to be. "But when I grab a hold of him, I swear I'm gonna slice that boy to pieces."

Peter tensed again, strengthening his hold.

"Come on Hook," the second shadow spoke as if to comfort a friend, but with caution . "Let's get going, he'll be back soon," the shadow shivered. "Best not be here when he returns." With that the two shadows moved away. More whispered were heard, though Makenzy couldn't decipher any words being said. There she and Peter sat, not moving a muscle, hardly daring to breath. After a few more minutes, the voices started to fade, until all was silent.

Very slowly, Peter released his grip on her, stood up and tread over to the hut's entrance, opening the skin flaps just a crack to peer through.

She stood as well, brushing off dirt from her jeans and crossing her arms. "Are they gone?" He just ignored her, so she rolled her eyes and spoke again fervently. "Peter, is Hook's crew gone?"

Glancing back at her, the leader heaved an exasperated sigh. "Yes Spark," his voice dripped with irony. "Come," she watched as he crossed to the opposite side of her place and picked up two weapons hidden under the chair. "We need to leave now."

Makenzy gaped, bewildered as he shoved a foot long, leather sheathed dagger into her hands. "Wait," she blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he just said. "We're leaving...Now?" Carefully she tucked the dagger in her belt, studiously running a hand over the leather, it was tough, yet soft at the same time.

"Unless you don't want to come." Peter faced her now, mouth quirked up in his signature smirk.

_I didn't say that. _She glared at him, but kept her mouth shut.

Disregarding her rude stare, he stooped down and picked up two cloaks, brushing off the dirt. "We travel light," he ordered. "Only carry what you need, I can give us food and water." That being clarified, he tossed her one of the cloaks.

Throwing the itchy brown fabric over her clothes, she thought about what they might do on this..._This what, mission?_ Makenzy wasn't sure what to call it, but even to call it 'Adventure' sounded cheesy.

Once Peter had his cloak and dagger on him, he stepped out towards the clearing, breathing in deeply as he stared at the fire. "Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading the first chapter. Didn't like it, don't read the rest. Liked it, follow this story for weekly updates...Or sooner :) ;)**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	2. It Begins

**So the journey begins. Really I'm proud of this chapter, took a long time to edit, even I had to read it few more times until it was finished. **

**There's a bit of humor in this chapter, or amusement would be the better word, I guess.**

* * *

The teens had left camp, and in the last fifteen minutes, they had quickly covered one mile of the twisting dark forest. Makenzy had asked Peter why they couldn't just fly through the air, and look upon the island from up high. But he refused, reasoning that Hook's crew would be expecting them to do just that.

He also made up some excuse saying, "There's not enough pixie dust for the both of us," and another, "it's easier to look for foot tracks when you're not flying." She couldn't remember his exact words, but rolled her eyes at his decision to stay on two feet. Now they were winding through the trees, while none stop bickering.

"Where are we going?" She had asked him this question many times, but the boy was being difficult.

"I already said somewhere safe." He snapped, not pausing to glance her way.

She grit her teeth, trying not to scream in frustration. "Just give me a clue, come on Pan," Makenzy whined. "Is there actually a place in Neverland that is safe?"

Peter stopped and muttered, "Skull Rock." And stepped over a root, proceeding forwards.

Her jaw dropped, not believing her ears. "Skull Rock?!" She exclaimed, frozen at the spot. "Peter, it's the most none legit place for safety," she protested, catching up with him, "full of magic, the skull is unpredictable!"

"Spark,"

She didn't here him, still ranting on about their destination. "...We've had lost boys die in there..."

"Spark,"

"...I almost fell off from the skull's eye one time..."

"Makenzy Fossil."

She stopped short, realizing he had dropped down to the ground, picking at something on the island's soil. Carefully coming up beside him, the lost girl bent down, watching his irritated expression turn to curiosity.

"There's something buried here," He said, grabbing his knife to start digging. "Funny thing is, I didn't feel it." He smirked, adding the last comment. Makenzy rolled her eyes. _Everyone knows you're connected to the island Pan!_

Once uncovering half of the object, she started to recognize it's form. Curved wooden handle, medal, and — _is that a trigger?!_

"Peter stop!" She pushed him out of the way, not hearing his grunt of frustration as she stood, carefully tugging the object loose from the ground.

"What the bloody—" He whirled around to face her, about to grab the piece _he_ found out from her grip, but stopped as she pointed it, at his head.

"It's a gun," a warning crept into her voice. "To be accurate, a revolver." Squinting, she added, "old one too." Makenzy looked back at Peter, who was at the moment, bemused.

"Oh my god," she gaped. "You've never seen a gun?"

He blinked.

"Obviously not." Makenzy stated slowly, a sly smile crept along her face. "Well, number one: It's a weapon."

He nodded, carefully eyeing the barrel pointed between his eyebrows.

"Number two," she cocked the gun, making a sharp click. "Stay away from the barrel." She tapped the medal, warning the lost boy, who stepped out from it's way.

"Number three: pull the trigger." She pulled, nothing happened. "Wait a minute." She pulled, and pulled again. Silence.

To her embarrassment, Peter laughed. "You're saying this weapon, is dangerous?" He drawled out, reaching out to snatch it, but Makenzy backed up.

"Hold on." Stooping down to the hole in the ground, she dug some more. "Look," she announced after a minute, pointing at a small bag. "Bullets."

Quickly, she pulled one out, loaded the gun, dropped the rest at her feet, aimed the weapon over Peter's shoulder and, BANG!

The shot rang out, causing birds to fly from their trees.

She smirked, eyeing his expression for concern. But to her disappointment, all that shown was amusement.

"That's it?" He smirked, "No one gets hurt? Nothing?"

Frustrated, Makenzy rolled her eyes. "That's cause I didn't aim at you."

He arched an eyebrow.

"If I had, you'd be dead." She poked him with the head of the barrel.

"I heal quickly, don't forget that." He snarled, kicking the gun from her hands, it landed just a few feet away.

"Not if your brain's aren't functioning."

He froze. "Really?"

She nodded, scrambling back for the weapon. "Would you like a demonstration?" With a smug smirk, she grabbed the gun, aiming at him again.

Peter heaved a sigh, "Not me you dimwit." Holding out his hand, a blue feathered ball unfolded before her eyes, it began to tweet. "The bird."

Her eyes shot up to his face, looking for any signs of remorse. There weren't any. That was his flaw, Makenzy realized, in his character. He killed, no hesitations, no guilty feelings, no turning back.

"No," she said plainly, turning her back. "Not animals."

"Why not?" Peter protested. "You don't have any problem killing humans..."

Blocking out his voice, Makenzy closed her eyes, counting to ten. When she was positive she wouldn't break down in frustration, she turned back around."That's different," she stepped towards him, grabbing his ice blue eyes with her gold ones. "They're bloody pirates."

"You wanted to demonstrate, go on ahead." He jabbed the birds stomach, making the poor thing jump.

"I just wanted to aim at the trees." She tried reasoning, but he shook his head.

"Tsk tsk, you'll be hurting me in the process." He reminded her. "That's not good enough."

She grit her teeth, trying hard not to show her anxiety. "I don't kill for just any reason Pan!" Makenzy growled, taking a chance to grab the blue bird, but this time, he stepped back, dodging her outstretched hand.

"Your demonstration is your reason." Peter hissed. "Spark, show me," he taunted, stepping closer, which made her take a step back. They continued this dance until she was up against a tree, he whispering in her ear. "If this weapon is as dangerous as you say, what does it do? Hmm?" He smelled of fresh woods, leaves and bark.

"Fine!" Makenzy pushed him away, aiming the gun at the blue bird still chirping in his hand. "I'll do it." She carefully aimed the gun away from Peter, and at the bird. _1...2...3...Breath._

BANG!

The chirping stopped, and all was quiet, the bird fell back off from Peter's hand, and into the soil beneath their feet.

"Now, that wasn't so hard right?" He smirked, looking satisfied.

She didn't glance his way, studiously avoiding his gaze as she explained, "When you fire," Makenzy stopped, turning her head away from the bloody sight of limbs and feathers. "The bullet becomes hot, shooting itself through the body, it's so fast," she paused again, glancing at the bird. "No one can see it coming...And it hurts like hell." Her speech was done, and she looked up at Peter.

He just stood there like a handsome statue, breathing, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, contemplating what she'd just told him. But all he said was, "Bring that with us." And jumped over a large tree root.

Makenzy didn't say a word as she picked up the little bag of bullets, following his lead.

They'd only walked for a minute, when Makenzy suddenly stopped. "Peter look," she pointed to a nearby bush, that looked like it'd been trampled. Up ahead, there were more trampled bushes, and flat soil, as if someone had been dragged through. "It's like someone stomped through."

"We're not going that way." He stated, turning back to proceed forward.

She stopped, about to set foot on the rough and trampled pathway. "Why not? It might lead to something interesting."

The lost boy glanced her way. "Or trouble."

"Don't be negative." Makenzy huffed. "Tell me you're at least a bit curious." This line usually worked, but this time, it didn't.

Peter snapped around, glaring with impatience. "No, that's finale." He walked off, quickening his pace.

Her jaw dropped. "I'm eighteen, you're not the boss of me!" She declared, folding her arms, but felt childish and just let them hang by her side. He ignored her, looking straight ahead. _Fine,_ she thought stubbornly. _See you later._

The path was twisty, every bush before it's way appeared trampled, making it hard not to stray. Lowered tree branches scratched her arms and face, and twigs beneath her feet snapped. It seemed to get darker, gloomier, the trees blocking out moonlight. Yet soon Makenzy realized, the trees she passed were familiar, very familiar. _Wait a minute, isn't this the way to — oh, Mermaid Lagoon._ She stood her ground, mind churning. _It's like someone tried making a shortcut, just to ultimately drown. _Her feet moved again, yet slower in pace.

* * *

**Whew, that was one interesting chapter huh? Hope you readers enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Who knows, might be a mermaid entering this story...Or not.**


	3. Suffering Process

**No reviews yet, you know they're good motivation right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OUAT...I wish so bad!**

* * *

As she neared the end of the trampled 'shortcut', it seemed trees were being replaced by giant walls of rocks. Some with ledges for climbing, like you could hop from one to another. Then a pond came into view, a big wet deformed circle with murky water. A stream flowed out and surrounded Neverland. Moonlight pooled through, making the water sparkle like a thousand gems.

Cautiously nearing the edge of the beach, Makenzy thought back to all those stories lost boys would tell around the campfire. Having not yet personally seen the mermaids up close and personal. She tried remembering the basics. They were said to be extremely beautiful, seducing lost boys and drowning them just for fun. Peter Pan had killed some merfolk after witnessing few lost boys being held underwater against their will.

The lost girl had never really gone to Mermaid Lagoon before, despite how long she'd lived on the magical island, Peter always warned her about the dangerous place. Following his orders, she stayed away from the pond, staying safely hidden from their grasp. But now MAkenzy stood at the very edge of the water, the gloomy, wet, liquid lapping at her boots.

She eyed a couple of stepping stones appearing out from the water, debating whether or not it was safe. _I've got a gun, I'm not a foolish boy to fall for their beauty._ She thought. _I'll be fine._

Pulling the revolver from her belt, she loaded it, cocked the gun and — Splash! Head snapping around, Makenzy looked at the water, stepping stones forgotten, but nothing appeared. Cowards. She thought and stepped into the pond, water raising to her hips.

"Let's see how strong you merfolk really are." She challenged, pointing the gun towards the water. Waiting...Waiting...

"Don't shoot!"

She whipped around to face the speaker, ready to see one of the many most beautiful creatures ever to be rumored on earth, but instead, this was not your regular mermaid, no it was a child.

One glance was all it took for Makenzy to lower her guard. But kept a grip on the trigger just in case. The curious, yet perhaps foolish merchild slowly swam closer, her tail swishing back and forth. Long red-auburn hair flowed down to the girl's waists, piercing forest green eyes, and a cloth covered her chest. All together she looked no more than seven to eight years old.

Once the merchild halted just about two feet away, she smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "My names Ginzealia **(Jin-zeal-ia)**. What's yours?"

First, Makenzy blinked, skeptical of the little girl's innocent cute act. So, deciding to play along, she put on a sweet smile, stepping even closer, allowing the water to raise up to her waist. "Call me Spark," she introduced herself, "I'm a Lost Girl."

At the word 'lost', Ginzealia immediately backed up, suddenly afraid. "W-we merfolk don't trust L-lost Boys." She stuttered, carefully eyeing the currently held revolver. "Yet, you're a Girl?"

"That's correct." Makenzy gave a curt nod, slowly bringing her arm around to tuck the gun back in her belt.

The two just stood frozen, stared at each other green looking into gold.

"Can I trust you?" Makenzy blurted out, wanting desperately to, but her head was still debating.

The young mermaid's head twitched. "Can I trust you." Ginzealia echoed, but it was more of a statement, raising her tail to point at the lost girl kneeling in the water.

Rolling her eyes, Makenzy slowly, tucked the revolver back in her belt. "You can trust me," she said, raising her hands to show she wasn't any threat. But her fingers twitched, like holding the weapon would've been a wiser choice. "As long as you don't attack."

The child hesitated, then dipped her head in a silent promise. She swam closer, close enough that if Makenzy stretched out her arm, she would be able to touch the mermaid's hair.

"What's it like to be a lost boy, or girl?" Ginzealia asked, guard completely down. The lost girl suddenly felt bad, knowing she still didn't trust the innocent looking fish who was floating upright. But she refused to take any chances of fully letting her own guard down.

"It's boring really," she sighed. "Unless we're out hunting. I usually just ignore them." _Well, not including killing every disliked or none trusted person in sight, then yeah it's boring._ Makenzy silently added, keeping the info to herself.

But it seemed the merchild already knew. "But you kill," Ginzealia muttered miserably, looking down at her reflection. "I lost four sisters." A nostalgic expression flickered in her eyes, making it look she was close to tears.

Suddenly feeling sorry for the little one, Makenzy swallowed nervously, feeling slightly queasy. "I'm sorry," she said, ducking her head ashamed. "I heard about the killings." Then adding with even more guiltiness, "I wish I'd been there to help. But wasn't on the island back then." The queasiness tightened into a knot. Images of Peter brutally killing mermaids was easy to picture. So easy it was scary.

Surprisingly, Ginzealia frantically shook her head. "No, they deserved to die."

The lost girl's mouth dropped. "Why?" Perplexed, she tipped her head to the side. Now that was frightening, knowing that a girl as small as the merchild would be fine with her family dying. Makenzy tried thinking about what she would think if her family was killed. Unfortunately, she could hardly remember them, it had been a quite a while since she was brought to Neverland.

An expression of distraught and anger crossed Ginzealia's face. "Drowning people have always been games. My family loves it, I'm the only mermaid to not like it." The girl shook her head like she was trying to shake away bad memories.

Disturbing images filled Makenzy's mind, she flinched, trying not to think. "Did they, force you to kill?"

The girl nodded, pain clouding her gaze.

"And you did?"

"Yes."

Glancing at the water, Makenzy scowled. _How dare they force such a young girl to kill! Like having your childhood ripped away._ The thought of it was disgusting, bile rose in her throat, and she opened up to voice her thoughts.

Suddenly a splash was heard, causing both girls to freeze. Dark shapes appeared beneath the murky water, swimming towards them. "You need to go! Get out!" Ginzealia ushered furiously, and dunked under the water, hoping to stop their intruders.

Turning to flee, Makenzy froze, not realizing just how far she'd gone into the pond. _Shit_. The shapes were coming in close, and fast. Knowing it was impossible to outrun them in water, she took the revolver, aiming at a moving tail. Just when a hand grabbed ahold of her foot, a shot rang out, and Makenzy was under water before she could scream.

Thrashing around like mad, she gasped, only to feel water pour down her throat, cutting off any last bit of air, bolts of fear coursed through her body, and felt herself slowly weakening, but still put up a fight.

That's when it happened, a shadow crossed her blurred sight, making it even darker, and Makenzy felt something brush up against her arm. It didn't feel like scales on a mermaid tail. No, it was some fabric, rough and scratchy. But what came next was even more shocking. Something ice cold and solid hit her head, and she felt around, realizing it was a long thick chain. This made her thrash even harder, but it didn't help, just made the merfolk tighten their grip.

Her limbs weakly clawed out, fumbling through the water until they halted to a stop. A feeling of peacefulness lulled over Makenzy's thoughts. _Please, make this quick._ The process of drowning was slower than she assumed.

Hardley conscious, everything felt cold, dark, and numb. Even when the weight that held her down was suddenly lifted off her body, the lost girl was too exhausted to care. Last thing she sensed was an arm wrapping around her waist, and she blacked out.

* * *

_Gloomy, dark, shadows._

Wait, where am I? _Makenzy thought, it most definitely was not what she expected after waking up from..._I drowned didn't I? Right? Right.

_Looking around, something bright caught her eye. It was the light again, shining ahead just like last time. She walked towards it like before. But this time, made sure she went a little faster. _

_The blinding light ran ahead, but Makenzy this time was expecting it, and picked up her pace...So did the light, yet it seemed she was getting closer, closer, closer..._Just a few more steps girl. _She encouraged herself, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. _

_Then the strangest thing happened._

_The scene around her changed, stripping down the gloomy shadow, replacing it with a forest, very similar to Neverland's, yet it was different in a way, more green, larger, even the air was fresher. Makenzy chased the light, sprinting as it picked up speed. _Come back here, wait!_ She tried calling out, but her voice was gone. _

My girl, come on, we're almost there!

_She froze, someone was calling out to her, but it was like a voice in her head, slightly fuzzy, like a bad radio connection. _Who said that? Hello? _The Bright light completely forgotten, she looked around, thinking whoever spoke in her mind, was near._

_Another strange thing happened._

_The light stopped fleeing, this time going the opposite direction, and before she knew it, Makenzy found herself in the presence of the it. It was so blinding, she had to shade her eyes, afraid they would go blind. That's when laughter erupted, yet it was a musical laugh, and it was in her mind again. The lost girl stared at the light, confused. _It's not you that's speaking, right? _She hoped in this realm, dream, whatever universe it was, telepathy was how you communicated. And, she was right._

Follow the light, _the speaker instructed. _Trust me._  
_

_Makenzy began to answer, but stopped, feeling a strange and uncomfortable pull. The scene changed before her eyes, pulling her back into the shadows. Faster, faster, going so fast she became dizzy, and her head hurt. _WAIT! STOP! _She mentally called out, but no one answered, and she watched the light fade away, bit by bit. _

_Suddenly her back slammed against something hard, and her heart started beating, thumping louder than ever before, making her head hurt a lot worse. _

_thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP._

_BAM!_

* * *

The girl awoke, coming to her senses, two hands were pumping her chest, and suddenly it felt as if she was choking. _Oh god I can't —_ she gasped, rolling onto her side, and coughed up water, ignoring the itchiness from the sand beneath her skin. Once she was done hacking up more water from her lungs, a firm hand grasped her shoulder, and warm breath breathed down her neck.

"Spark, look at me, come on."

Makenzy looked to her right, meeting ice blue eyes and dark eyebrows. "Oh Pan," she heaved and out of exhaustion, collapsed whole body against him, not caring if he froze in surprise or not.

* * *

**Finally! Done with this chapter! I'm having way too much fun writing this story.**

**But there's no reviews, well that's a bit disappointing.**


End file.
